


Nuestra Historia

by Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)



Category: Batlantern - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester
Summary: Porque con los años, la memoria tiende a fallar. Perdemos esos momentos que tanto han significado en nuestra vida y que por la edad, dejamos de lado. Un diario o bitácora siempre es buena para guardar, aquellos instantes que nos hicieron felices.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 23





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño fic para el Grupo de FB Batlantern 🖤💚 Bruce & Hal

**#HalBru #BruHal #BatLantern**

“ _Nuestra historia comenzó sin siquiera saberlo. Porque un alfa como tú, en nada tendría que fijarse en un omega como yo, pero el destino caprichoso, nos hizo estar justo en el lugar y el momento indicado. Hoy, agradezco que fuera así._ ”

Era así como comenzaba el diario de aquel castaño omega, uno que había decidido escribir para saber que siempre que lo deseará, podría volver a leerlo y traer a su ya cansada mente, aquellos hechos y momentos que fueron tan importantes para su vida y que marcaron el camino de felicidad que durante décadas había disfrutado. Felicidad junto al alfa que hizo de su vida, un bello cuento. Quizá no uno de hadas, porque eso será muy cursi, pero si un cuento hermoso donde obtuvo la familia que tanto se negaba a tener pero que en el fondo, su parte omega, siempre había deseado.

Porque en su niñez le habían inculcado que los omegas solo servían para procrear, para preservar la especie y dar a los alfas, cachorros sanos y fuertes; pero… ¿Dónde quedaba el cómo ser humano? ¿Acaso su casta debía definir su vida así de simple? ¿Qué había de sus aspiraciones, de sus sueños, de sus deseos y metas? Nada. Esa fue la respuesta de todo el mundo y cansado de escucharlo, renuente a ese destino tan estúpido es que hizo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no ceder, para ser más, para ser y vivir como Hal Jordan, no como el omega que el mundo decía que debía ser.

Esa decisión a la temprana y rebelde edad de 16 años, lo llevó a embarcarse en una vida llena de obstáculos, donde nadó contra corriente, la vida que le llevó a conocer el mundo y al alfa que sería el padre de sus cachorros; pero eso sería mucho después. Hal Jordan, nunca fue el típico omega que todo mundo estaba acostumbrado a ver. A simple vista, cualquiera lo confundía con un alfa pues su físico, su carácter y su complexión eran muy similares a los de esa casta; en algunos casos, incluso era más parecido a un alfa que muchos que si lo eran, ejemplo claro de eso, su amigo Tom Kalmaku.

Jordan, hizo todo para ser siempre reconocido por el mismo y aunque se supone que el mundo tenía igualdad de castas, la verdad es que cuando se enteraban que era un omega, la mayoría de las personas cambiaban su trato para con él. Era ahí cuando explotaba y mandaba a todo el mundo al carajo, dejándoles en claro que en nada era un omega débil y sumiso al que cualquier alfa salido de la nada, se le iba a imponer, mucho menos que necesitara de cuidados especiales. Para demostrar su punto, se integró al equipo de football, dejando en vergüenza a muchos alfas pues su posición como ala cerrada, le permitía tanto salir disparado para recibir un pase y hacer un touchdown, como parar en seco, soportando el peso y fuerza de cualquier linebacker en la línea de golpeo.

Tras tres años de demostrar en la cancha que no era débil ni delicado, su nombre poco a poco fue asociado a las muchas virtudes y cualidades que tenía, dejando de lado el tema de que fuera un omega; aun así, no falto el tipo que se quiso pasar de listo en su último año escolar. Por lo que dejarlo mal herido y a un paso del coma en las regaderas, donde el muy tonto creyó que podría someterlo, hizo que fuera aún más respetado y tratado como si fuera un alfa.

Al terminar la preparatoria, había pensado en ser jugador profesional pero las grandes ligas no querían a un omega entre sus estrellas alfas, por lo que descartó de inmediato esa posibilidad y es así, como al ser bueno en el deporte, había logrado obtener una beca para escuela militar, siendo de esta manera que se convirtiera en eso que anhelaba y que en algún momento le causo terror. Ser piloto justo como su padre.

Fueron cuatro años intensos, donde siguió demostrando que su casta no le definía ni le impedía ser lo que quisiera. Se volvió parte importante de la escuela pues al ser buen jugador, los partidos semi profesionales que se jugaban, atraían demasiado la atención para la escuela. Un omega jugando contra alfas y sobre sobresaliendo ante ellos, era buena publicidad que el gobierno no estaba dispuesto a perder; sin contar que como estudiante, el castaño era un destacado. Su meta de ser piloto de las fuerzas aéreas del país no se veía tan lejano.

Para cuando el tercer hijo de los Jordan se graduó, lo hizo con honores y una oferta de trabajo en el ejército, lo cual fue un logro más en su haber. Al ser oficialmente parte de las fuerzas aéreas, el control de su celo era ahora cuidado por los médicos militares, quienes le proporcionaban supresores de aroma tan fuertes, que el mundo creyó que se trataba de un beta por no tener aroma. Todos creían que el renegaba de su casta y por eso había hecho todo eso, pero no podían estar más lejos de la verdad.

Hal Jordan, jamás negaba que era un omega, simplemente declaraba que renegaba de la vida sumisa y miserable que la sociedad, les daba a los de su casta. Para el momento en que Hal se graduó, inició su trabajo para el ejército; siendo activo en todos los conflictos bélicos por los que su nación atravesaba. Ganando el cariño de sus compañeros, el respeto de los altos mandos, condecoraciones por sus heroicos actos y por último, una tediosa fila de pretendientes alfas que solo lo veían como un trofeo. Como el omega que les daría cachorros fuertes y sanos, como alguien que podrían presumir al mundo al hacerlo sumiso y porque no, para agrandar su ego.

Grandes y funestas sorpresas se llevaron todos, pues el omega rebelde, como muchos le llamaban; no simplemente los bateaba, en más de una ocasión los dejó en ridículo al solo jugar con ellos pues su naturaleza le pedía, cada determinado tiempo, copular con alguien. Sus celos eran totalmente controlados y reducidos por la ingesta de supresores, pero al menos dos veces al año, se permitía disfrutar de su sexualidad en plenitud.

Siempre escogiendo selectivamente alfas con los que podría pasar su calor, algunas veces disfrutaba de tener a un beta atendiéndolo; pero siempre controlando que no sería marcado, negándole a todo el que había pasado por su cama y entre sus piernas, ese privilegio. Para sus treinta y tres años, regresando de una misión suicida, es que el coronel Harold Jordan, anunciaba su retiro del servicio activo.

Su decisión causó polémica, el ejército lamentaba perder a tan intrépido y tenaz elemento, su escuadrón sentía que perdían una pieza fundamental, la cual los hacia funcionar como un reloj suizo. Sin poder hacer más que agradecer a tan valiente hombre y despedirlo con el honor que merecía, se celebró una fiesta en su honor. Fiesta donde el gobierno aprovecharía para que ricos y poderosos empresarios, interactuaran con miembros de las fuerzas armadas, buscando generar lazos de empatía y así obtener fondos. Y que mejor para lograr eso que un sexy omega, héroe condecorado y carismático piloto, recién dado de baja.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué haces? –Escucho su voz profunda y ante eso, solo puedo suspirar.

—Escribo mis viejas memorias –volteo a verlo y le sonrió feliz de verlo llegar–; mi memoria ya no es tan buena como antes y temo perder algún momento importante de nuestra vida.

Le expongo mi sentir, dejando que él me vea vulnerable, porque solo ante él puedo ser así. Los años vividos a su lado y nuestro lazo inquebrantable me permiten ser el omega del que siempre renegué, pues mi alfa siempre me había hecho sentir fuerte, independiente y sobretodo, amado. Cierro mi libro y dejo para otro momento el seguir haciendo remembranzas, por ahora, estar con él es más importante.


	2. II

**#HalBru #BruHal #BatLantern**

La fiesta resulto ser todo un evento para la sociedad filantrópica del país. Ricos de todos los estados se habían hecho presentes, incluyendo a personalidades tan reconocidas como Lex Luthor de LexCorp, Bruce Wayne de Wayne Enterprises, Oliver Queen de Queen Consolidated, Roy Palmer de Palmer Technologies, incluso Ted Kord de Industrias Kord rondaba por el gran salón. Era la crema y nata de los alfas y betas que sin duda alguna, dominaban la economía del país.

Como una de las últimas actividades que la fuerza aérea le había solicitado al castaño, era la de interactuar con todos los invitados y fomentar el apoyo al gobierno, principalmente al sector militarizado. Para él, no represento problema alguno, se desenvolvió como siempre, con el carisma que tanto le era reconocido, logrando sensibilizar a varios al mostrar la otra cara de la moneda.

Platicó algunas de las experiencias vividas, el cómo contar con un buen doctor, con medicinas y materiales adecuados, había salvado vidas tanto de inocentes como de compañeros e incluso la suya. Su estandarte de apoyo, iba más enfocado a ese aspecto que al desarrollo de armas de destrucción masiva, pues consideraba que el ser humano por sí mismo, ya era la peor arma. Muchos simpatizaron con su pensar, sin contar que se encandilaron por como el piloto se desenvolvía.

Su aroma los tenia fascinados pues desde que fue aceptada su baja, dejó el uso de supresores. Su cuerpo necesitaba un respiro, sacar de su sistema todo lo que durante años suprimido su olor, toxinas que si no sacaba, en corto plazo le traerían problemas de salud. Pero solo dos personas fueron en verdad encantadas, dos alfas que buscarían atraer al omega, siendo uno quien mayor ventaja tenía. Llevando a los dos amigos a buscar, ser merecedor de las atenciones del ex piloto.

Oliver Queen, gracias a su hijo Roy, conoció al forense Bartholomew Henrry Allen; o como sus amistades le llamaban: Barry. Y resultaba ser que el forense era amigo entrañable del piloto, teniendo así la excusa perfecta para acercarse y generar una charla que en nada tendría que ver con la razón de la fiesta. Por otro lado, el príncipe de Gotham, había caído bajo el embrujo del militar al grado de olvidar que había asistido a dicha gala en compañía de la señorita Kyle; quien era una omega con la que gustaba pasar un rato agradable y solo de placer.

La plática entre el rubio y el castaño se dio natural. Ambos eran coquetos por naturaleza, haciendo que la mayoría pensara que el niño rico de Star City, había logrado lo que no muchos. Sin embargo, Bruce conocía a su amigo, sabia sus movimientos y esa coquetería era tan normal en Oliver, como el respirar. Aun así, ver al de ojos avellana seguirle el juego y responder a sus insinuaciones le causaba conflicto. Sabía, por los comentarios de muchos de los asistentes, que Jordan no estaba interesado en un alfa.

Que tenía una larga lista de pretendientes, desde militares con altos cargos, pasando por algunos cuantos ricos, sin contar con dos que tres personalidades políticas y del espectáculo. Pero todos concordaban que a nadie le hacía caso, los más afortunados; habían logrado pasar una noche con él, pero nada más. Después de eso no había una llamada, una cita o una cena; era como si nunca hubiera existido esa noche, pues difícilmente volvían siquiera a verlo.

Algo que le asombró conocer, fue que los pocos que habían logrado encamarse con el omega, aseguraban había sido una experiencia única y más de uno haría lo que fuera por una segunda vez, por una cita, por algo más que un recuerdo. Esto le intrigó y valiéndose de su amistad con Queen, es que decidió conocer al coronel.

La plática se dio amena, cargada de coquetería e insinuaciones hacía el militar por parte ellos, quien dicho sea de paso, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Era consciente que ambos buscaban algo más que una simple charla con él y si era sincero consigo mismo, podía ver en ambos, alguien con quien pasar un rato agradable pues ambos millonarios no habían parado de sacarse algunas cuantas verdades en cara.

Gracias a eso, pudo enterarse del nulo sentido de compromiso que ambos poseían, de su muy larga lista de conquistas y de cómo, cada uno, rehuía del matrimonio, los enlaces y la vida en pareja. A su criterio, ambos eran posible material para pasar su siguiente celo, que estaba a nada de llegar. Pero ya podría pensar en eso con calma, una vez fuera completamente libre.

—Caballeros, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlos, pero el deber me llama. –Anunció de forma solemne su partida–. Es hora del discurso y da la casualidad que soy quien tiene que darlo. ¿Pueden creerlo? –Su sonrisa coqueta no desaparecía de su bronceado rostro–. Pero ha sido bueno conversar con ambos. Espero pasen una agradable velada. –Y sin esperar siquiera respuesta alguna, giró sobre sus talones, encaminando sus pasos hacia el pódium donde se congregaban ya, varios de sus compañeros de escuadrón.

Curiosamente, todos sus compañeros, alfas, betas y omegas por igual; le tenían en demasiada estima y para ninguno de ellos paso desapercibido el coqueteo descarado que dos de los play boys más reconocidos del país, habían tenido con su compañero. Y en lo que a ellos concernía, mantendrían alejados a ambos de su líder. No es que no quisieran que su amigo interactuara con las personas, por el contrario, esperaban que encontrara una pareja; sin importar de que casta, pero que le hiciera feliz.

Porque el coronel Harold Jordan, lo merecía, había arriesgado el pellejo por todos ellos en más de una ocasión. Había sido un guía, un maestro y alguien con quien contar sin importar que pasara, alguien que siempre cuidaba tu espalda; por lo que no veían con buenos ojos a esos dos. Obviamente sabían que el castaño no era ningún santo; vaya que lo tenían muy en claro, le sabían de muchas de sus andanzas pero no por eso subestimarían a esos casanovas.

¡Oh no! El escuadrón Delta Force, aplicaba su lema ante toda situación. “Velocidad, sorpresa y acción violenta”. Y esta era un código 33–12, por lo que a partir de ese instante fue imposible para los filántropos, volver a tener la atención del omega más querido del escuadrón.

.

.

.

—Deberías descansar y en vez de escribir, podrías ocupar el dictado por voz que instalé en tu tablet. –Mi amado cachorro entró a la biblioteca, yendo directo a mí.

—Sabes que le encuentro algo de añoranza a hacerlo de esta forma, aparte es un buen ejercicio para mi mente. –Le respondí sin hacerle conocedor de que odiaba esa bendita aplicación. No es que estuviera peleado con la tecnología, por el contrario, la utilizaba de forma magistral, pero había ciertas manías que me gustaba preservar.

—Lo sé. –Lo vi suspirar y sonreírme con amor–. Es parte de tus viejos hábitos militares. ¿No?

—Así es, viejos hábitos de un viejo hombre. –“Que poco a poco pierde más y más de lo que en verdad ha amado”. Pienso para mis adentros.

—No eres viejo, pa. Solo que has vivido mucho en tan corta edad. –Me rio alegre por tu linda forma de levantarme el ánimo y contradecir mis palabras.

—Tienes razón. ¿Te parece que tomemos un buen café, juntos? La tarde es preciosa y quisiera aprovechar el calor del sol, antes de que se oculte.

Me sonríes con infinita ternura, cierro mi libro y dejo mi adorada pluma sobre de esté; para de inmediato salir contigo a la terraza de la biblioteca.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	3. III

**#HalBru #BruHal #BatLantern**

Los días pasaron y ambos millonarios hicieron uso de todo su arsenal. Desde influencias, conocidos, favores pendientes de pago, de todo con tal de encontrar y sobre todo, de poder lograr ver al omega que rondaba sus sueños nada castos. Como último recurso, ambos recurrieron a quien creían podría apoyarles, rogando su ayuda.

Oliver visitó al forense en Central City, invitándolo a comer para el final, ser directo y pedir aquello que tanto quería.

—Bien Barry, seré totalmente honesto. Sé que puedo serlo contigo, porque verás…

—Quieres que te dé el número de Hal. ¿No es así? –Le cortó de tajo, sonriendo por que no era el primer alfa que le pedía ese favor.

El semblante de Ollie era un poema, no esperaba que el beta frente a él, le descubriera tan fácil. Asintió y por un instante, sintió que se volvía un cachorro que recién se interesaba en los omegas. Pero su desconcierto al escuchar la risa cantarina le hizo mirarle.

—Oliver, no eres el primero y estoy muy seguro que tampoco serás el último en pedirme esto. Hal, es mi mejor amigo desde que estábamos en la preparatoria y ya desde ese tiempo, él atraía a demasiados. –Su vista pareció perderse en las memorias de su juventud–. Me tocó ser el receptor del odio de muchos por creer que entre él y yo existía algo más que amistad. También fui acosado para hacerla de cupido, pero la verdad es que, Jordan, hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere.

—Eso quiere decir ¿Qué…? –Vio al forense suspirar.

—Quiere decir que Hal, te buscará si está interesado en ti, sino simplemente no hay forma de que lo encuentres. –Aclaró de inmediato su punto–. Mira, no te puedo dar su número simplemente porque no tiene uno. Él siempre estaba en misiones, lejos del país y lo último que necesitaba era que le llegara un texto cuando su vida y la de su escuadrón, pendían de un hilo.

El millonario solo pudo hacer una O perfecta con su boca, entiendo ahora porque, los que habían podido estar con el castaño, jamás tenían forma de contactarlo. El simplemente desaparecía, literalmente, del alcance de todos.

—Exacto. Y si crees que por estar de baja, él cambiara esa situación, lamento decirte que no. –Suspiró y se sentó derecho–. Mira, yo sé que estas interesado en mi amigo y muy probablemente termines acostándote con él. Es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Es un omega excepcional; pero sí crees o pretendes, que él, sea tu omega… bueno, me veo en la obligación de decirte que hay un 99% de que eso no suceda. –Dijo serio–. Y no porque yo lo diga o no te crea bueno para él, simplemente porque Hal… es Hal. Sus metas en la vida distan mucho, de las un omega convencional.

Y con eso murió el tema, Barry, conocía a su amigo desde hace 17 años y sabía bien que en sus planes no estaba el sentar cabeza. Quizás ahora que era un veterano del ejército y que podría al fin darse un respiro, con suerte encontraría a alguien que le hiciera desear una familia. En verdad lo esperaba.

Por otro lado, Bruce recurrió a la única persona que podría apoyarle, quizás no era alguien cercano al piloto, pero sin duda había tenido más interacción con él, que muchas de las personas a las cuales podría recurrir. Porque pronto descubrió que el escuadran Delta Force, era más que unido, entendiendo de inmediato que él no era bien visto para si quiera pretender estar cerca del que aun consideraban su líder. Le asombró la fiereza con la que todos, alfas, betas y omegas; le dejaron en claro que no importaba que hiciera, mientras ellos pudieran impedirlo, no se acercaría al castaño.

Después de tremenda respuesta y al no obtener nada con los demás militares, es lo que llevaba a estar en Metrópolis ese día tan soleado. Clark Kent, era la persona con la que sostenía una amistad de años y que gracias a su carrera de periodista, había logrado entrevistar en múltiples, ocasiones al hombre que le interesaba. Casualmente y como buen boy scout que era su amigo, jamás mostro interés por otro omega que no fuera su compañera y esposa, Lois Lane. Era alguien que se enfocaba en su trabajo y que en nada buscaba coquetearle a nadie más.

Otra cuestión importante, era que su amigo había convivido con Jordan mientras hacia un reportaje en el Medio Oriente, siendo ahí donde había podido verlo en acción, creciendo en el alfa, un respeto inigualable por el omega que lideraba el escuadrón Delta Force, notando como y porque, eran esa máquina letalmente perfecta. El valor del reportero y la veracidad con la que escribía sus columnas y reportajes, habían hecho que el omega y él, se volvieran algo así como amigos. Logrando con eso que fuera Kent, quien le entrevistara cada que era requerido diera información a la prensa.

—Clark, de verdad; no estas siendo de mucha ayuda. –Medio gruñó, pues su amigo en verdad que no le daba información que le sirviera.

—B, en serio, me gustaría ayudarte, como siempre; pero debes entender que el coronel no es como los omegas que frecuentas. –Vio la ceja alzada de su magnate amigo y se apuró a disipar cualquier mal entendido–. Sí, es un omega liberal que gusta de disfrutar de su sexualidad a plenitud, pero él es el que busca. Las veces que lo entreviste, después de que volví del Medio Oriente, pudimos hablar un poco de lo que refiere a su vida privada y si algo he de admirarle es lo bien que tiene definidas sus metas en la vida.

El de lentes bebió un poco de su café, recordando como el piloto le había dicho que no estaba interesado en tener una familia y que siendo sincero, solo le gustaba pasar un buen rato con algún alfa, nada de compromisos.

—Sé bien que tu no buscas un omega con el cual enlazarte, y en ese aspecto el encaja a la perfección contigo puesto que solo sería sexo; porque él no quiere un compromiso, no busca alguien a quien rendirle una sola cuenta y por lo que recuerdo, él ni siquiera usa un celular. Antes de que digas algo, la razón es muy simple. Él vivía en misiones, misiones de vida o muerte y prefería no tener un solo distractor. Y créeme, yo personalmente agradezco eso.

El príncipe de Gotham pareció comprender lo que su amigo le decía, concordando que tenía lógica. Incluso el mismo habría hecho lo mismo si de sus acciones y concentración dependiera no solo su vida, sino la de los demás también. Y por cómo había podido observar, en el escuadrón eran no solo compañeros, eran una familia, más que eso, eran realmente una manada y como tal, el instinto omega, lo llevaba a procurar el bienestar de todos sus integrantes.

—No sé si su gusto por no usar un móvil, cambie ahora que está de baja, pero cree en mis palabras, sí le interesas… –omitió el que solo lo buscaría para coger pues era algo que si bien pensaba, su educación convencional le impedía externarlo–… él te lo hará saber. Y sí eso pasa, aprovecha tu oportunidad, porque está vez no serás tú quien decida. O no, el coronel tiene suficiente de donde tomar un alfa para… divertirse.

.

.

.

—Pa. ¿No pretendes bajar a comer? –Mi primogénito siempre preocupado de que no me descuide, viene a mi encuentro.

—Sí, ya voy. –Le respondo mientras cierro mi libro y me pongo de pie. Inmediatamente viene a mi encuentro al ver que no soy tan rápido como en antaño.

—Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente de estar fuera de casa. –Me reprende de forma tan adorable que me es imposible negarle algo; aunque creo que jamás he podido hacerlo.

—Sí, después de la comida regresaré a mi habitación, pese a que el clima es caluroso, mi viejo cuerpo ya no resiste como antes. –Trato de bromear con él, restándole importancia a mi actual condición, pero su ceño, tan parecido al de mi alfa, me hace saber que no le ha agradado mi comentario.

—No estas viejo pa, solo tuviste una vida diferente, pero sigues siendo igual de guapo y fuerte.

Rio sin poder evitarlo, mim hijo era una perfecta combinación de su padre y mío; y no pudo estar más feliz por eso. Bendito el día en que quede embarazado de mi primer cachorro.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	4. IV

**#HalBru #BruHal #BatLantern #NuestraHistoria**

Existían muchas cosas que el reciente veterano deseaba hacer, y casualmente entre sus prioridades no estaban las de encontrar un alfa que le ayudara a pasar el calor que estaba próximo a llegar. Se dedicó a establecerse, a visitar a su familia, la tumba de sus padres, adecuar para ser habitable el viejo departamento que conservaba y por último, abastecerse para un celo en solitario. Y por abastecerse entiéndase de grandes cantidades de comida, de electrolitos y muchos juguetes que le permitirían distraerse y disfrutarse él mismo.

Sería el primero, de esa forma, en muchos años. Antes de pedir su baja, el celo con un alfa, era una forma de canalizar y liberar sus tensiones. De olvidarse que la vida de su manada dependía de él y sus decisiones. Era un momento de gozo en donde se permitía solo disfrutar. Pero siempre quedaba un vacío al final. Nunca se había interesado por conocer realmente a sus parejas ocasionales, le bastaba con indagar que no estuvieran enlazados o casados, que no consumieran drogas y que fueran lo suficientemente controlables para no marcarlo.

También tomaba algunas medidas de seguridad. Usaba un collar, que odiaba, pero que le permitía evitar cualquier sorpresa sobre su glándula. Otra característica de sus pocos celos, era que no se perdía por completo en la bruma del calor y el placer; había consumido tantos supresores a lo largo de su vida, que estos mismos le impedían esa plenitud. Otra cosa que sus amantes le hicieron notar, era que no hacia un nido, le bastaba con tener fuente de hidratación y alimento. El lugar, por lo regular alguna suite de algún prestigioso hotel que pudiera brindarle la seguridad que requería.

Definitivamente, Hal Jordan, no era el típico omega cuando pasaba por su celo y eso, por increíble que parezca había hecho que muchos de sus amantes quisieran más de él. Era libre en cuanto su sexualidad se refería y eso implicaba que gustaba de prácticas que a muchos le parecían aberrantes. Por momentos le gustaba el sexo algo rudo, no había probado el BDMS, pero había ciertas cosas que le gustaban. En otras ocasiones, le gustaba imponerse y jugar con el alfa. Sin duda, el coronel Jordan, era lo que muchos deseaban en una pareja. Un caballero intachable en público y todo un promiscuo en la cama.

Así que este nuevo celo era diferente. Había dejado de consumir supresores y su aroma volvía a ser tan dulce y fresco, como intenso. Por primera vez en diecisiete años, preparo un nido. Quizás uno sencillo y que distaba de lo que la mayoría consideraría propiamente un lugar seguro, pero para él, en esos momentos lo era. Todo su escuadrón le había obsequiado algún detalle por su reciente baja y, cada pequeño objeto se encontraba en el cuarto. Desde el avión a escala que era justamente como el que piloteaba, hasta mantas que había dejado sobre su cama. Todo impregnado con el aroma a la manada que tanto quería, sintiendo así en casa.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que no quería un alfa en esa ocasión. No quería que nada perdiera la esencia de su familia. Algo que un alfa con feromonas elevadas echaría a perder, sin contar que se podría descontrolar por olfatear a otros alfas tan cerca de él en ese momento. Aparte, su celo le haría desprender sus propias feromonas con mayor intensidad y con eso, el lugar se volvería suyo, sin importar los demás aromas.

A escasos días de su celo, el piloto decidió atender la oferta laboral que su amiga de la infancia, Carl Ferris, le había hecho apenas y se enteró que estaría de baja. Realmente no requería ya de un trabajo, había ahorrado lo suficiente para pasarse un par de años descansando; pero apenas llevaba un par de meses inactivo y parecía que pronto empezaría a trepar paredes. Simplemente ser holgazán era algo que no podía soportar, no cuando desde los dieciséis se la vivía activo.

Durante su vida había tenido la oportunidad de conocer dos cosas: la primera, el mundo, pues su trabajo lo había llevado a diversas partes, a lugares tan remotos como hermosos; y lo segundo: un sinfín de alfas, teniendo en su fosas nasales guardados tantos aromas que no creía existiera alguno que en verdad le hiciera sucumbir a sus instintos. Pronto descubriría lo contorario.

—Bien Hal, ahora eres oficialmente, un piloto de Ferris AirCraft. –Un muy feliz alfa, se levantaba para estrechar entre sus brazos a su amigo de tantos años.

—Sí, espero no te arrepientas de eso. –Contesto mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra, feliz de que en unas semanas, estaría trabajando ahí.

Pronto el ambiente cambio, se sintió de súbito pesado y las feromonas de un alfa molesto, ocasionando picor en la nariz del castaño y un leve gruñido en la alfa. Ambos voltearon a la entrada de la gran oficina y justo bajo el marco de esta, Bruce Wayne, les miraba de una forma fría e intimidante. Al menos tan intimidante para hacer que la secretaria beta de Carol, se encogiera en su lugar. Si bien no podía sentir la pesadez del aire, si notaba la dura mirada.

—Lo-Lo siento, señorita Ferris… pe-pero el se-señor no quiso… no quiso esperar a que s-se desocupara. –Logró articular la castaña y Carol, recordó que ella no podía sentir el ambiente como ellos, le sonrió tranquilizándola. Ya podía entender de qué iba el asunto.

—Descuida Denis, creo que el señor Wayne tiene prisa y yo me he tomado demasiado tiempo con mi querido Hal. –Conocía a su nuevo piloto de años, y justo como Barry, había sido receptora de odio injustificado, pues el mundo creía que ella y Jordan, tenían una muy estrecha y liberal relación–. Trae por favor un poco de té para nosotros y para el señor Wayne, un café.

El piloto veía todo con sonrisa ladina, entendió perfecto las palabras y acciones de Carol. Había enfrentado a tantos alfas que habían querido doblegarlo, que no le costaba mantenerse entero ante el nuevo alfa, que obviamente quería algo con él. Más no sabía que el millonario por poco y pierde el control al distinguir su aroma nada más puso un pie en la oficina. Se mantuvo estoico hasta que sintió como el aroma de SU omega se mezclaba con el de quien sería su socia. Su mente se nublo por unos segundos y eso basto para que su alfa interno tomara el control y le hiciera abrir la puerta, dispuesto a interrumpir lo que fuera que sucedía tras esas paredes.

Poco le importó las palabras de la beta y lo único que pudo registrar su cerebro fue que su jefa estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a un piloto. Su mandíbula se tensó y al abrir la puerta y verlos en tan cómodo abrazo, le hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Quién se creía ella, para abrazar a SU omega? Pero la sonrisa descarada del castaño le hizo parpadear, recobrando un poco del control de su cuerpo, descubriendo con vergüenza que sus feromonas estaban más que alteradas y que estaba actuando como un cachorro ante su primer enamoramiento.

—Perdón por interrumpir, Carol. –Mencionó ya más dueño de sí mismo y mintiendo descaradamente, pues en nada se arrepentía–. Pero cuento con el tiempo justo y quisiera terminar con nuestros asuntos antes de tener que partir.

Si bien hablaba como siempre, sus ojos azules no despegan la vista del omega, quien dicho sea de paso, no se había despegado ni un poco de la alfa. Vio al coronel rodar los ojos, dejándole en claro que no le creía ni un poco.

—Carol, querida; atiende al señor Wayne –le dedicó una mirada de superioridad poco característica en los de su casta–; yo puedo esperar afuera, con Denis, algo me dice que la pobre necesita un respiro.

Sin darle opción a la morena, tomó su chaqueta amada y salió por la puerta donde el alfa no se había movido. Al pasar junto él, simplemente lo ignoró adrede, pero dejó libres sus feromonas, sabía bien lo que eso causaría en el mayor. Y sí, estaba jugando con fuego, pero no le importaba quemarse pues al aspirar su olor, un vuelco fue lo que sintió en su estómago. Era un aroma tan atrayente, que por poco y suelta un leve gemido. Sintió el calor en su interior extenderse, pensado en que quizá no sería bueno quedarse.

.

.

.

—Ok padre, creo que tendré que controlar ese hábito tuyo, por escribir. –Mi hijo más joven entra a la habitación al ver la luz encendida. Siempre ha sido demasiado sobreprotector conmigo, desde que era un pequeño cachorro. Es tan parecido a mi alfa, que solo el color de sus ojos y piel, los hace diferentes.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Es solo que las memorias llegan una tras otra, que pierdo la noción del tiempo mientras escribo. –Le respondo porque sé que si no me explico, es capaz de retirarme mi diario y esconderlo–. Pero descuida, ya pensaba acomodarme para dormir. –Le aseguro para que se quede en calma.

—Bien, porque sé que a padre no le gustara saber que durante su viaje, te has desvelado y no te has cuidado apropiadamente. –Me amenaza de esa forma tan sutil que no puedo evitar reír un poco.

Toma mi libro y mi amada pluma, con delicadeza los deja en el escritorio de la habitación, regresa de inmediato a mi lado y se asegura de que éste bien arropado pues sabe que mi cuerpo ya no genera el mismo calor que antes. Me besa en la frente y me dice cuanto me quiere para después salir de la alcoba, dejando solo la luz tenue de noche encendida, asegurándose que la temperatura del cuarto sea la apropiada.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	5. V

**#HalBru #BruHal #BatLantern**

Nunca fue tan feliz de llegar a casa, por primera vez en su vida, dejarse caer en su cama, rodeado del arma de los que consideraba su manada, le hizo sentir seguro. Sintió la humedad en su entrada y comprendió que había hecho bien en regresar de inmediato a casa. Bruce Wayne, con sus feromonas impetuosas le habían adelantado el celo. Suspiró y tras unos minutos, recostado en su intento de nido, buscó refrescarse y prepararse para comenzar los siguientes días, encerrado en su casa.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido inseguro, por primera vez, una puerta le parecía una muralla impenetrable y es que a sus treinta y cinco años, nunca había actuado así. Recargó su frente en la rustica puerta y su mente se perdió en lo sucedido apenas un par de horas atrás. Aspiró el aroma del piloto, llenándose de él y su interior se removió incomodo al notar que él se iba. Quería detenerlo, abrazarlo y mantenerlo a su lado, justo como su alfa interno le exigía; por suerte su parte racional le permitió mantener la calma aparentemente.

Una vez solo con la alfa de Ferris, tomó asiento justo en el lugar en que el castaño lo había hecho. Arregló los pendientes y antes de levantarse un pequeño cuadro café, al lado de su cadera llamó la atención. Fue una suerte que Carol, se distrajera buscando algo en su ordenador y sin entender porque, guardó en la bolsa de su saco, lo que identifico como una cartera.

Una vez estuvo en la seguridad de su auto y fuera de las instalaciones de Ferris AirCraft, se dispuso a revisar la cartera, por el residuo de aroma supo a quién pertenecía y antes de abrirla, la llevó a sus fosas nasales para inhalar el dulce y fresco aroma. Nunca había revisado algo que no fuera suyo, por lo que se sentía como un invasor, pero le podía más el cosquilleo en sus dedos y la emoción por saber de omega que en últimas fechas le había robado el sueño.

La cartera era de piel, de un tono café muy varonil, lisa y suave al tacto; pero lo que le llamó por completo la atención, fue el logo grabado en ella. Un círculo que encerraba uno que jamás había visto. Sabía que no era el emblema de su escuadrón, así que algún significado debería tener. Ya lo investigaría. De momento, el contenido era lo que le interesaba, por lo que procedió con su escrutinio.

Vio la identificación del coronel y supo su dirección, su tipo de sangre, a quien llamar en caso de emergencia y admiró embobado la foto donde el salía con su linda sonrisa. Descubrió solo dos tarjetas bancarias y eso le llamó atención, reconoció las instituciones bancarias y sonrió al recordar que estaba en negociaciones para adquirir dicha banca. Siguió hurgando y encontró varias tarjetas de presentación, las reviso y un gruñido salía de su garganta al leer los nombres. Conocía a la mayoría, alfas ricos que muy probablemente querían acostarse con el coronel.

Hizo caso omiso a sus deseos territoriales y continuó conociendo más al exmilitar. Encontró dos fotografías y las miro al detalle. La primera era lo que suponía la familia del castaño, pero era una foto vieja, pues podía ver los padres y hermanos del hombre dueño de la cartera. Sí. Lo había investigado a fondo y sabía bien que ambos progenitores habían fallecido ya hace años. Sintió empatía por el castaño, suspiró y prefirió pasar a la siguiente foto. Esta le hizo sentir un encontronazo de emociones.

Por un lado, veía a Jordan, sonriendo, feliz, siendo abrazado por quienes identifico como miembros de su escuadrón en lo que parecía una fiesta. Los celos le recorrieron el cuerpo, varios eran betas y alfas que le habían dejado en claro cuánto querían a su líder y por como los veía en la foto, muy probablemente, lo querían como su omega o pareja. Resopló molesto y dejó de lado la foto y mejor siguió revisando.

Había notas y papeles sin importancia, pero un ticket en particular le hizo sonrojar levemente. Pertenecía a una tienda de artículos íntimos para omegas y detallaba lo que había sido una muy buena compra. ¿Por qué, un hombre guapo, joven, omega que tiene a su disposición una fila de alfas, compraría juguetes sexuales? Un rayo de entendimiento le golpeó, el aroma más intenso, más dulce, el que no se hubiera quedado y que incluso, olvidara su cartera le hizo comprender que estaba por llegar el celo. Y por lo que veía, no planeaba pasarlo con un alfa.

Estúpidamente, algo en su interior se removió feliz por saber que no habría alguien disfrutando de su cuerpo, de su aroma, de sus gemidos, de… paró en seco su mente, la erección entre sus piernas estaba comenzando a despertar y no quería lidiar con eso… al menos en plena vía pública. Siguió su incursión y encontró notas afectivas que solo contenían algunas iniciales, dejándole con la duda de quienes podrían ser.

Su último descubrimiento fue un dije, el mismo símbolo que tenía la cartera y junto a él un pequeño escrito:

_En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura,_

_ningún mal escapará de mi vista!_

_Que aquellos que veneran el poder del mal,_

_se cuiden de mi poder... la luz Linterna Verde!_

Eran unas palabras interesantes, nunca las había escuchado y más intriga sentía. Sin poder evitarlo, tomó captura del dije, prometiéndose indagar sobre ese tema.

Guardó todo, dejándolo justo como si no hubiera revisado la cartera; sacó su móvil y busco en maps, la dirección de Hal Jordan. Trazó ruta y se puso en marcha, debía devolver la pertenencia a su verdadero dueño. Durante el camino fue pensando en cómo explicaría que había encontrado la cartera y en vez de dejarla con la señorita Ferris, se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de llevarla el mismo. Sin pensar más en eso, es como terminó en ese preciso instante, sufriendo por el dulce aroma que lograba llegar a sus fosas nasales, tenue sin duda, podría jurar que era imperceptible para los demás, pero para él… para él era único y adictivo.

— ¡Maldición! –Gruñó por no saber qué hacer y en un arranque de frustración golpeo la puerta con su puño–. ¡Mierda! –Exclamó pues alcanzo a escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

Le pareció curioso el golpe y consciente de que aún faltaba un poco para su calor, decidió atender rápido a quien fuera que estaba ahí y despacharlo en breve, por la hora, muy probablemente se trata de las niñas exploradoras que siempre le llevaban galletas. ¿Qué de malo podría tener eso?

—Solo dos cajas para esta se… -Y su sonrisa se congelo y supo que efectivamente, había sido malo abrir–. Aamm disculpa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Wayne? –Preguntó con su ceja alzada y mirada desafiante.

El millonario perdió el habla al verlo tan sonriente, pero al notar esa mirada, algo en su interior hizo ebullición, pues nadie le veía así, menos un omega, todos habían caído a sus pies aun cuando él no lo pidiera. Definitivamente, Hal Jordan, no era un omega cualquiera. Su lado casanova salió a relucir.

—Hola, buena tarde, coronel.

—Ex – Coronel. –Le interrumpió y aclaró que ya no lo era–. Por si lo ha olvidado, señor Wayne, usted estuvo presente en mi “fiesta” de despedida. –Su sonrisa no desaparecía, solo que no era la cálida, sino la de un hombre seguro de sí mismo.

—Cierto, muy cierto señor… Jordan. –Le atrajo esa forma tan osada de ser–. Pero creo que soy yo quien puede hacer algo por usted. –“Cogerlo hasta que su celo pase” Fue el fugaz pensamiento que paso por su mente y que se aseguró de guardar solo para sí mismo.

—Y dígame –se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba del marco de la puerta en una pose de total despreocupación–. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—He venido porque tuve la buena fortuna de encontrar esto. –Entre sus dedos, índice y mayor, se encontraba la cartera.

Se sorprendió de ver su amada cartera en manos del millonario más no lo expreso, por el contrario, agudizo su mirada, analizando al hombre frente a él y cuestionándose cómo era posible que él, la tuviera.

—La encontré al salir de Ferris AirCraft. –Mintió descaradamente y sin arrepentimiento, pues la mirada del ex militar, le había logrado poner en alerta. ¿A cuántos habrá sometido?

En su mente repasó su recorrido y pronto llegó a la conclusión que en su precipitada salida, muy probablemente, se le haya caído del bolsillo de la chaqueta. De inmediato la tomó y solo por mera educación, no la reviso, aunque esperaba que sus posesiones preciadas se encontraran ahí. El dinero era lo de menos.

—Gracias, no debiste molestarte, bien pudiste dejarla con Carol.

—Descuida, encuentro más gratificante ser yo, quien te la entregue. –Su mirada no dejaba de ver lo bien tonificado que se notaba el cuerpo del hombre frente a él–. Disculpa por haber abierto tu cartera, pero necesitaba saber la dirección a la cual debía dirigirme. –Le sonrió, esperando de esa forma dejar en claro como había dado con su dirección–. Juro que no vi nada más.

Suspiró pues no le creía del todo, pero ya nada podía hacer. Aspiró profundo y ese fue un grave error, el aroma lo golpeo y nuevamente la necesidad de ser cogido por ese alfa, le llegó de lleno. Sacudió su cabeza para espabilarse, necesitaba deshacerse de su no invitado a la voz de ya, sino quería terminar pasando su celo con él.

—Agradezco la atención, en verdad que sí; y muy posiblemente debería invitarte algo para pagarte la molestia, pero da la casualidad que justo ahora no puedo. –Sentía que el calor comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo–. Pero si no te molesta, la próxima semana pedo invitarte una copa. ¿Te parece?

Sabía porque el de ojos avellana le decía esas cosas y muy internamente, su parte alfa se deprimió, aun así le alegro escuchar la invitación y sin pensarlo respondió.

—Me parece perfecto. –Sonrió sin proponérselo de forma más cálida–. ¿Te parece el sábado a las ocho? –Sabía que si no dejaba una hora y una fecha, esa copa podría tardar meses en llegar.

—Sí, está bien. –No podía darle más largas a la visita, entrada nuevamente goteaba–. Nos vemos en MacLaren’s Pub.

—Hecho piloto, nos vemos ahí. –No quería irse, él olía demasiado bien, sin embargo, saco fuerza de sabrá Dios donde, y se retiró.

Sin aguantar un solo minuto más, Jordan, literalmente corrió a su habitación despojándose en el camino de sus prendas. El calor ya había llegado y lo único que quería era el duro falo de Wayne, follándolo. Su entrada dilatada y lubricada le pulsaba y lo único que alcanzo a hacer, fue empalarse él mismo sobre el juguete de goma más grande que tenía, tirándose sobre su nido, dándose el placer que tanto anhelaba su cuerpo.

.

.

.

—Traigo un té y unas galletas que hornee en la mañana. –Mi segundo cachorro es inigualable en la cocina; nadie lo creía pues a simple vista es rudo e intimidante, pero una vez que lo conoces, te das cuenta de su gran corazón; igual a mi alfa.

—Eso suena a delicioso. –Guardo mi libro y mi pluma, saboreando ya las dulces galletitas–. ¿Me acompañarás?

—Claro que sí, viejo. ¿No creerás que todas son para ti? –Rio ante su comentario, a esta edad, no podría comer tantas, sin contar que él era el único que me habla de esa forma.

—Pensé que sí, pero tienes razón, cariño; ya no soy tan joven como antes.

—Lo sigues siendo, pa; solo que para mí, siempre serás mi viejo. –Me abrazas y dejas un pequeño beso en mi cabeza.

Esos son los gestos que lo hacen tan tierno, cuando muestra su lado bueno lejos de esa careta tan ruda que siempre procura mantener. Mi querido cachorro ya no lo es, pero ante mis ojos, siempre lo será. Justo como el primer día en que lo tuve entre mis brazos.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	6. VI

Éxito. Así es como Hal Jordan, consideraba había sido pasar su celo completamente solo. Fuera de que se la paso pensando en el alfa de Gotham, que lo llamó incontable veces mientras su mano era bañada de su semen y se imaginó las mil y un formas en la que ese hombre podría cogerlo, había sido un buen celo. Intenso por la falta de supresores en su cuerpo y sin tener al final esa sensación de satisfacción que durante tanto tiempo había tenido, pues no era lo mismo ser cogido por un fuerte hombre que empalarse hasta el cansancio, y más allá, un juguete de goma grande, venudo y había hecho vibrar hasta agotarse la batería.

Observó su nido, recobrando poco a poco la lucidez y el control total de su cuerpo. Vio el desastre que había hecho, botellas de electrolitos vacías, envolturas de barras energéticas, sus juguetes regados sin cuidado alguno por el piso y su sabana embadurnada de su semilla. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama y sintió el cansancio de esos días; tomó el control de su pantalla para encenderla y ver el noticiario. Se asombró de ver que era jueves, no lunes, no martes… jueves… jueves previo a su cita con Wayne. ¿Cuánto duro su celo?

Usualmente duraba solo dos o tres días. Ahora, parecía que el supresor estaba dejando rápidamente su sistema pues había durado una semana completa en ese estado de frenesí. Suspiró por haber perdido una semana de su vida y por ese pequeño desazón de no sentirse plenamente lleno. Agitó su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, su calor había pasado, ahora podría coger con cualquiera y desaparecer esa sensación, sin el problema de entrar en celo y muy posiblemente ser mordido sin su autorización. Ya vería que hacer.

Aunque muy en su interior, esa vocecita que sabía pertenecía a su parte omega, se burlaba de él haciéndole saber que quizás, no lograría su cometido pues el recuerdo del príncipe de la ciudad maldita, le golpeo nuevamente. Gruñó por eso y optó por ignorar esa parte de él mismo. Se duchó, limpió su cuarto y para la tarde, volvió al mundo. Llamó a Carol para disculparse por retirarse ese día, afortunadamente, ella comprendió la situación, quedaron en verse la siguiente semana para ultimar los detalles de su contrato.

Para la noche, su estómago pedía sagrado alimento por lo que tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la pizzería, tenía tanta hambre que estaba seguro comería una pizza completa. Compró un par de cervezas y regresó a su departamento. El viernes fue un día tranquilo pero para el sábado, las cosas habían cambiado.

Parecía un adolescente que saldría por primera vez con un alfa. Se encontraba nervioso, ansioso y expectante. No entendía porque, pero el simple recuerdo del millonario parado en su puerta, con su cartera en mano, era suficiente para ponerlo nervioso. Recordó su cartera y procedió a revisar que todo estuviera ahí. Con gran placer, descubrió que todo seguía tal cual. Sacó la cadena con el dije y lo apretó entre sus manos, llevándolo a sus labios y recitando esas palabras que tanto significado tenían para él.

Su primer escuadrón había perecido en su mayoría. Los LanternsCorp era como los habían bautizado y con dolor recordó como murieron muchos de los que conformaban esa manada. La emboscada que sufrieron era un recuerdo que aún le perseguía en las noches y el más doloroso de todos, era el del momento en que su líder, ese alfa serio, alto y estoico, había muerto en sus brazos.

Sinestro, el yellow Lantern, le había cuidado y recibido las balas que le quitarían la vida. Su mentor, su amigo y el que por un momento consideró como el alfa para él, dio su vida para que el siguiera con la suya. No se perdonaría perder ese dije que tanto significaba en su vida. Sacudió su cuerpo y cabeza, buscando alejar esos recuerdos dolorosos y enfocarse en cumplir la última voluntad de su maestro. Vivir cada día al máximo, como si fuera el último. Se lo debía y lo cumpliría.

Algo llamó su atención y lo agradeció, no quería caer en ese vórtice de emociones no del todo superadas, por lo que con calma sacó las tarjetas de presentación que guardaba. Todas eran de alfas importantes que le debían favores y esas tarjetas, eran como la moneda de cambio; solo debía llamarles, mostrar la tarjeta y listo. Por eso las tenía ordenadas de forma específica y una no estaba donde debía, confirmó entonces que el filántropo, había revisado su cartera.

Sin más, pronto el reloj marcó las siete y treinta, era una suerte que el pub estaba a tan solo un par de cuadras de distancia, no requería de llegar en auto, podría caminar y llegar en breve. En cuanto puso un pie dentro del local, la mitad de los ahí presentes le saludo, pues era asiduo cliente y por su forma de ser, muchos habían caído en su encanto, llegó a la barra y ordenó su tan querido trago: highball. Se quedó en la barra esperando la aparición del pelinegro, pensando en que había llegado con suficiente tiempo de anticipación.

Desde la mesa en donde había tomado asiento, pudo observar como el omega que durante toda la semana le había robado el sueño, hacia acto de presencia. No le agradó la forma en que la mayoría de los alfas lo veían y sus ojos gélidos lo demostraban; pero ver como él los ignoraba de forma tan amable, hizo que su ceño se suavizara.

Pensó en levantarse e ir a su encuentro pero encontró cierta fascinación en verlo desde la distancia. Al ver que le habían entregado un trago, sonrió porque el omega nuevamente rompía el estereotipo. No había pedido una bebida dulce, o de colores; por el contrario, el exmilitar había solicitado un highball escoses.

Se perdió un poco en el espectáculo de verlo recargado sobre la barra, tomando su bebida hasta que un tipo se acercó a SU omega y le abrazó rodeándole la cintura. La sonrisa con la que Jordan recibía aquella muestra de afecto, le estaba enervando. Apretó su mandíbula y el vaso que sostenía en su mano crujió. Estaba por levantarse y hacerse notar cuando vio como el castaño soltaba un gancho en el estómago del tipo, doblándolo al instante.

Parpadeó y le pareció curioso que nadie hubiera hecho algo. El ex coronel hizo muestra de sus habilidades y sometió con mucha facilidad, al que a leguas se notaba era un alfa. Cuando vio al omega acercarse al oído del sujeto, vio como ambos le miraban y Hal, le señalaba. ¿Desde hace cuánto sabía que él estaba ahí? Sorprendido, escuchó como a lo lejos, el barman le gritaba a su cita.

— ¡Jordan! Deja al pobre diablo, le vas a romper el brazo; y no quiero a la policía aquí, haciendo indagaciones otra vez. ¡Éste es un bar decente, por el amor a Dios!

— ¡Mark, déjalo! Hace meses que el coronel no nos delita con una buena paliza a un inútil.

—Aparte, el “pobre diablo” se lo buscó. Creyó que nuestro querido Hal, era un omega solo con cara y cuerpo bonito. Merece que le rompa cuando menos la mano por andar tocando así a la gente.

Eran algunos de los comentarios-gritos que escuchaba. Tal parecía que Hal, tenía una reputación en ese lugar y por lo que podía apreciar, una muy bien ganada, le vio infringir dolor al osado pero sin llegar a romperle algo. Eso solo le calentó, era demasiado sensual apreciar a ese omega, hacer despliegue de su letalidad como militar. Demostrando que no necesitaba de alguien que le cuidara. Con suma facilidad el piloto sacó al tipo y le escucho gritarle que la próxima vez que se lo topara, no saldría tan bien librado y pobre de él, sí sé enteraba de que acosaba a algún otro omega.

Vio al castaño volver a entrar, pasar por la barra recogiendo un nuevo vaso con otro highball e ir directo a su mesa. Sus ojos no dejaban de verlo, de analizarlo y de perderse en las perfectas y duras formas del omega masculino. Definitivamente, uno que en nada parecía un omega y que siendo sincero con el mismo, le prendías más que aquellos, delgados y frágiles hombres.

— ¿Te gustó el espectáculo, Wayne? –Se sentó frente al millonario, sonriendo.

—Mentiría si te dijera que no. –Sus ojos solo podían ver a hombre frente a él–. Ha sido muy… motivacional verte en acción. Me causa curiosidad saber, que otras cosas más puedes hacer, coronel.

Rio por sus palabras, era el primero que lo veía someter a un alfa y no salía huyendo, el riquillo tenía agallas y cero problemas de inferioridad, por lo que podía notar.

— ¿Pretendías solo verme o planeabas hablarme? –Cuestionó directo justo como siempre se manejaba.

—La verdad, estaba por ir a verte, se me hacía de mal gusto molestarte antes de la hora acordada. –No podía evitar coquetearle, simplemente le era imposible.

—Bien, es bueno saber que tienes buen concepto de puntualidad, para mí, es sumamente importante.

Y debía serlo, un segundo de atraso o adelanto, podía significar la muerte y no precisamente la de él, no; era la vida de otros la que dependía de su exactitud. Con calma, el próximo piloto de Ferris, comenzó una amena charla, descubriendo que no solo había un cascaron vacío pues el ojiazul distaba de los ricos usuales a los que conocía.

Sin percatarse, las horas pasaron y fue Mark, quien se los hiciera saber al pedirles que se retiraran, dado que, ya era la hora de cerrar el bar.

—Pues bien, Spooky, fue una buena charla, pero dado que mi querido amigo Mark ha dicho las palabras mágicas, creo que es hora de retirarme. –Comentó mientras se levantaba y el barman debitaba la cuenta de ambos de su tarjeta–. Despreocúpate de la cuenta, te dije que te invitaría un trago por devolverme mi cartera, aunque hayas husmeado en ella.

La sonrisa en el millonario se congelo, pensó que había dejado todo en orden, pero parecía que no y había sido pillado, quiso explicarse.

—Hal, yo…

—Tranquilo, no te estoy reprochando ni nada; en fin, es hora de irme.

— ¡Espera! Te acompaño a tu casa…

El omega le vio desafiante, esperando a que no salieran palabras que le harían golpear al alfa, por creer que necesitaba que alguien el cuidara.

—Me agrada tu compañía y sinceramente, no quiero aun separarme de ti. –Ni nunca más, gritó su alfa interno.

Eso no lo esperaba, el castaño notó la verdad en sus palabras y vio con mejores ojos al alfa, le sonrió y comenzaron la caminata que lo llevaría a su hogar, envueltos en una agradable charla.

.

.

.

Levantó mi rostro y logro distinguir el amanecer, sonrió nostálgico al recordar todas la veces que juntos vimos los primeros rayos del sol. Suspiro pues no he podido evitar quedarme despierto escribiendo, sé cuándo te enteres; porque se bien que lo harás, no estarás muy contento. También sé que me perdonarás y me harás prometer que no lo haré.

Sé que esta vez, cumpliré mi palabra y tú te encargaras de que así sea, justo como lo ha sido estos cuarenta años a tu lado. Solo espero terminar esto antes de que lo olvide, porque lo menos deseo es olvidarte.

.

.

.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: pues sigo viva, jejeje, con un poco de malestar pero aquí ando. Al menos, ya tengo trabajo y eso aparte de quitarme tiempo me tiene en cierto punto contenta pues en verdad, estaba por volverme loca. En fin, espero les agrade.


	7. VII

**#HalBru #BruHal #BatLantern #NuestraHistoria**

**Capítulo VII.**

Las salidas casuales se hicieron más y más frecuentes al grado que mínimo dos veces por semana se veían. Era tan normal ver al rico alfa junto al omega rebelde, que ya ni siquiera la prensa rosa hacía mención de eso. Ahora esperaban lo que ellos presagiaban como la “ruptura” de la relación; porque para muchos, ellos sostenían una relación amorosa y no solo una de amistad.

Bruce, era el que quería creer que podría tener al omega en ese sentido, pues si bien su alfa interno reclamaba como suyo a Hal, no habían pasado de simples salidas amistosas. No mentiría haciéndose el santo, moría por intimar con el castaño, pero con el paso del tiempo, logró conocerlo mejor, enamorándose sin darse cuenta de eso y diciéndose que solo eran amigos… un amigo con el cual quería coger y tener cachorros.

Por otro lado, Jordan, había aceptado a Wayne como parte de su vida, incluso había permitido que el posesivo alfa le impregnara con su aroma. No sabía si lo hacía conscientemente o no, pero quería creer que se debía a la simple biología que hacía que el pelinegro quisiera mantenerlo a salvo, dejando en claro que había un alfa en su vida.

Llevaban cerca de seis meses de salidas y el castaño sabía que en nada llegaría su celo, esta vez deseaba pasarlo con un alfa, sentirse lleno y su omega le hizo conocedor de que alfa quería para eso. Una disputa entre su parte racional y su parte instintiva le tenía con dolores de cabeza; y es que, su omega interno le había evitado disfrutar al cien del sexo. Privándolo del placer absoluto que pudo haber conseguido de los alfas con los que intimó en el transcurso de esos meses.

Dos días previos a su celo, su mente había perdido la batalla y con teléfono al oído se reprendió por lo que haría. Un momento de lucidez le hizo querer colgar, pero la voz profunda al otro lado de la línea le impidió hacerlo.

—Hola Hal. ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó sintiendo que era un estúpido.

—Hola Spooky, bien… mmm… ¿Te gustaría tomar un trago conmigo? –Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y se regañó por eso.

El millonario se reprendía por no poder ser un casanova con el exmilitar, su alfa le imposibilitaba eso, su parte no racional quería al omega y no para un acostón. Había tenido que recurrir a los servicios de algunos omegas para lograr algo de desahogo, pero su celo estaba a una semana y por primera vez en la vida, quería a un omega en específico. Tanto era lo que Hal Jordan, le revolucionaba que en nada se había percatado que su celo llevaba un mes de atraso, por lo que sin pensarlo acepto esa invitación sonriendo cual bobo.

Esta vez el omega le invitó a su casa pues no sabía qué respuesta recibiría a su proposición. Así que era mejor estar en su casa donde un posible escandalo acompañado de una respuesta negativa podía darse. Acordaron verse la tarde del día siguiente y sin ser consciente de su cuerpo, el excoronel comenzó a liberar sus dulces feromonas conforme la hora acordada se acercaba.

Llegó justo a tiempo y a la hora pactada, tocaba el timbre del bonito departamento del piloto. Inspiró profundo para relajarse y un dulce aroma le lleno. Su boca se hizo agua y estaba por aflojarse el nudo de la corbata cuando la puerta fue abierta. Sus ojos azules vieron los avellanas que últimamente no salían de sus sueños. Admiró el bien tonificado cuerpo y sintió su sangre caliente correr por sus venas. Quería coger a Hal Jordan, quería anudarse en él, escucharlo gemir y morder su dulce glándula mientras sucedía todo eso.

Al verlo y sobre todo al olerlo su mente se nublo, se perdió en ese azul tan único, tan claro y que solo le recordaba al cielo antes de una tormenta. El tiempo se congelo, un solo pensamiento pasaba por su mente: montar a ese alfa hasta que el nudo le impidiera moverse más.

Las palabras sobraron, sus castas hicieron lo que quisieron con ellos, alfa y omega se reconocieron y liberaron de golpe eso que por meses, ese par de necios habían intentado controlar. El celo les llego sin aviso, caliente, sofocante y ardiente. Bruce entró y Hal, le dio el paso. Un beso fogoso fue la antesala de lo que no tenían idea, sería el inicio algo perpetuo.

La ropa salió volando, les estorbaba. El millonario suspiró de placer al lograr liberar su hinchada polla que estaba brillosa de líquido y lista para encajarse en el perfecto trasero del castaño. El piloto sintió su lubricante descender por su pierna, estaba dilatado y húmedo, listo para ser llenado por ese pene tan grande. Entre caricias y con la poca lucidez que les quedaba, lograron llegar a la alcoba del dueño del departamento.

Wayne gruñó levemente al notar los diversos y tenues aromas de otros, alfas, omegas y betas por igual; pero que eran opacados por el dulzor y frescura del aroma a durazno del omega. Su glándula segrego su aroma a hierbabuena junto a sus feromonas, buscando impregnarse en el lugar. Ante eso, el de ojos avellana solo pudo soltar un gemido. Uno que mezclaba la necesidad y aceptación por ese hombre.

—Eres mío Jordan. –Demandó anhelando una respuesta de aceptación.

—Soy… –Le costaba decir esa palabra, algo aun dentro él, se resistía a ser de alguien.

Al no obtener la respuesta, su alfa se alteró, imaginando a su omega rechazándolo por lo que la racionalidad del magnate se fue al caño. Fue directo a los labios que ya estaban hincados por la intensidad del beso anterior. Le besó con una mezcla de fuerza, de súplica y de demanda, mientras sus manos se aferraban al redondo trasero y le separaba los cachetes. Sus dedos sintieron la humedad y jadeó en medio del beso intentando ahogar el gemido del omega.

—Me has vuelto un loco, pensando solo en ti. –Restregó su pelvis contra la ajena, haciendo que ambos mástiles se restregaran el uno contra el otro–. Anhelando esté instante, soñándote y necesitándote. Se mío, por favor. –Y hasta ahí llego el alfa que por años había sido inalcanzable, por el que muchos omegas le suplicaron los hiciera suyos. Por primera vez, era él quien suplicaba.

Su parte omega se derritió ante las palabras, ante las acciones y las sensaciones. Quería a ese alfa, lo necesitaba y lo obtendría. Sintió era levantado y enroscó sus piernas a la fuerte cadera; dejando apresado su miembro entre los abdómenes de ambos, con su entrada escurriendo y la polla grande y venuda, justo como la imagino, bajo su perineo.

—Soy tuyo, Bruce. –Dijo consciente de que significaba eso–. Hazme tuyo, se mío también. –Porque su posesividad era grande y no quería compartirlo con nadie.

Esas dos oraciones fueron lo último coherente que dijeron. Sus cuerpos e instintos tomaron las riendas del asunto e hicieron magia. La entrega fue como ninguna otra que hayan tenido, fue una combinación de placer, de erotismo y de cariño. Porque aunque no lo habían dicho, ambos tenían sentimientos fuertes por el otro, solo que su misma terquedad les había hecho omitir.

El cuarto se llenó de gemidos y gruñidos, de aroma a sexo y el olor armonioso de la hierbabuena y el durazno. Las posiciones fueron diversas y la intensidad también. Hubo veces que fue sexo duro, salvaje y demostrando que el omega en nada era delicado; otras tantas fue con lentitud, con pasión y buscando llegar a ese punto donde ambos estallarían, donde el nudo les uniría y el calor del celo cedería un poco, permitiendo que recobraran un poco de sentido, al menos para rehidratarse y comer algo antes de la siguiente oleada.

Hal, estaba con pecho sobre el colchón y el trasero alzado, con un Bruce que rozaba la próstata del menor y con su mano masajeaba el pene duro de su amante de forma lenta y fuerte, prolongando su eyaculación.

— ¡Joder, alfa! –Exclamó urgido, sintiendo en puerta el orgasmo y deseando al fin poder correrse, moviendo su cadera contra la pelvis que lo penetraba–. Quiero acabar, necesito tu nudo partiéndome ya el trasero, Bruce.

La orden le hizo pulsar el pene duro, sintió su orgasmo llegar y comenzó a penetrar de forma frenética al castaño, sosteniéndole con su zurda de la cadera, dejando marca de sus dedos en la piel bronceada y con su diestra masturbándole cada vez más rápido. El estallido de placer en ambos fue inminente, sus semillas blancas salieron a presión y en abundancia, la del veterano regándose en su colchón, piso y la mano que no había dejarle de masajearle; y la del filántropo dentro de esa estrecha cavidad al tiempo que sentía su nudo formarse. Gruñendo por ese dolorcito placentero de estar atrapado y que aseguraba su semen no saldría, dándole así un cachorro.

Sintiendo todo eso, y aun presas del placer y sus castas; el ojiazul dejó besos por toda la espina dorsal hasta llegar a la nuca una vez ahí, sus colmillos aparecieron y se deslizaron hacia la glándula que lo tenía hipnotizado.

—Eres mi omega. Solo mío hoy y siempre. –Sus dientes se clavaron en la suave piel, gimiendo por el cumulo de sensaciones y por sentir como el lazo entre ellos se formaba.

—Y tú mi alfa, no lo olvides. –Acotó justo antes de sentir el placer desbordarse, sintiendo como esos fuertes dientes se clavaban en su piel, haciéndolo gemir fuerte.

.

.

.

Al fin has vuelto, y mi corazón se emociona. Voy a tu encuentro y disfruto del suave beso que compartimos. Aspiró tu aroma y me siento al fin completo.

— ¿Qué tal el vuelo? ¿Todo salió bien? –Tu risa, baja y gruesa me eriza la piel y sé que sin importar el resultado. Nunca más te irás.

—Todo está bien, coronel. No tienes de que preocuparte. –Me dices antes de volver a unir tus labios junto a los míos–. Te mandan sus saludos, pero ahora, lo que más me importa es que vayamos a la cama a dormir. –Sé que viene el regaño–. Ya me dijeron los chicos que te desvelaste y poco más, y te saltas las comidas. –Aunque sé que quieres ser severo, tu sonrisa y tu mirada te delatan. Me extrañaste como yo a ti.

Me obligas a dejar todo mi desorden tal cual y solo alcanzo a apagar la luz de mi estudio. Nuestra cama nos recibe y una vez más, igual que hace cuarenta años, nuestros cuerpos se funden, las palabras entre nosotros salen sobrando y aun así, mencionas esas que día a día me han hecho el ser más feliz de la tierra.

—Te amo, Hal –acaricias mi rostro y dejas un beso sobre mi glándula, esa que tiene tu marca–. Mi omega rebelde.

—También te amo, Bruce. Mi alfa posesivo.

.

.

.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues sí, aquí sigo; sin poder terminar de adaptarme a todos estos cambios, pues cuando creo que al fin lo logré, algo vuelve a cambiar. En fin, todo sigue y sé que en algún punto recobraré el control, de mientras, a seguir dando pequeños pasitos hacia adelante.  
> Espero de corazón se encuentren bien y sus familias igual; si no tienen que salir, quédense en casa a salvo. Para quienes salen, por favor tomen sus medidas y no se expongan innecesariamente.  
> Y por último, hagamos conciencia y demos agradecimiento a quienes laboran para el sector salud; aunque no lo crean ni lo vean de primera mano, son los verdaderos héroes del mundo y como tal, merecen gratitud de nuestra parte.


	8. Capítulo VIII.

Tres meses desde que ambos hombres habían sucumbido a todo lo que creían tener en control. El celo afortunadamente no fue largo, el usual en ambos y gracias a esa primera anudación, Bruce, logró un poco de consciencia mientras el omega a su lado dormitaba con sonrisa en rostro. Revisó con su vista la habitación, notando los detalles y apreciando lo limpia, ordenada y bien iluminada que era. Giró un poco su rostro y junto a él, en el buró, había un teléfono fijo.

Sabía que en cuanto Jordan despertará, el calor del celo le impediría pensar en algo más que en el omega y eso extrañamente en vez asustarlo, le hizo sonreír. Maniobró y logró coger el teléfono, marcando a la única persona que podría ayudarle sin cuestionarle. Al menos no de momento.

—Alfred, estoy en casa de Hal –su mayordomo tenia pleno conocimiento de quien era Hal Jordan y sinceramente esa declaración no le sorprendió–; nuestro celo se sincronizó y comprenderás que no saldré de este lugar por algunos días. Por favor hazte cargo de todo. Y asegúrate de enviar un equipo de betas para dejar alimento y bebidas en su casa, _mi omega necesitara de todos mis cuidados._ –Y esa frase si descolocó al siempre inexpresivo inglés, generando una sonrisa sutil en sus labios al comprender que su joven amo, al fin había encontrado a la persona que sería su pareja. Feliz por eso, procedió a acatar las indicaciones recibidas, empezando a preparar la habitación conyugal de la gran casona y sobre todo, la alcoba de anidación.

Se despertó con la voz del alfa que estaba junto a él, reconoció el aroma en el aire y sus propias sensaciones, percatándose del nudo que le mantenía unido al millonario. Recordó lo que habían hecho y algo en su interior se sintió bien; como si esto fuera correcto y no un error tener sexo con un alfa sin protección.

Giró su rostro y le sonrió al pelinegro, todo pensamiento coherente murió al verse reflejado en los azules tan claros de él. Sin realmente pensar en consecuencias ni en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el placer y felicidad que sentía en ese momento, es que unió sus labios con los ajenos.

El beso fue lento, como una caricia suave, con sus lenguas danzando y el nudo terminando de desaparecer. En un movimiento rápido, el castaño se encontraba sobre el mayor, montándolo y entregándose al placer de sentir la gran polla dentro de su ser. Sus aromas se mezclaban, hierbabuena y durazno. Una nueva ronda de sexo se hizo presente, una donde la pena, el recato y el pudor habían quedado perdidos. Los siguientes días fueron así, intensos, fogosos, ardientes; con apenas un poco de lucidez para alimentarse e hidratarse.

El recuerdo de esos días perseguía a ambos, la marca quedó grabada en la dorada piel del piloto y un sentimiento de pertenencia mutua se hacía presente apenas y si dedicaba algún pensamiento al millonario. Y es que, biológicamente hablando, eran una pareja con todas sus letras pues el cuerpo de ambos había reconocido al otro como su contra parte, pero ellos y específicamente el omega rebelde; se negaba a aceptarlo.

No tanto por no querer estar vinculado con el filántropo, más bien era ese viejo complejo de no querer caer en el estereotipo de omega que con tanto trabajo, había logrado evitar; pero fue la visita sorpresa del inglés lo que le llevo a ser consciente de lo que quería y cuanto realmente quería a su alfa.

—No tenía intensión de inmiscuirme pero dado que mi joven pupilo pasa sus días como alma en pena por la casa –a propósito evitó mencionar la palabra mansión–, porque _su omega y su cachorro_ están lejos de su protección; negándose a imponerse por respeto y amor a usted; es que me veo en la necesidad de hacer que las cosas funcionen como deben de ser.

Y fue la palabra cachorro la que le hizo saltar en su lugar. Había tenido algunos malestares matutinos y sobre todo, antojos de cosas dulces que en nada tenían que ver con sus gustos, sin mencionar su muy dulce aroma, según las palabras de Carol. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de haber quedado embarazado tras su celo con el alfa, pero no había querido hacerse las pruebas. Y más que posibilidades, sabía que era básicamente un hecho; habían cogido como conejos y sin protegerse una sola vez; y en cada vez, siempre hubo un nudo al llegar a la cúspide del placer. Sería tonto creer que no se embarazaría.

—El primer trimestre es muy importante para afianzar el vínculo y sobre todo para que el cachorro se desarrolle bien al recibir, a través de su madre omega, todo lo que requiere para vivir y eso, estimado ex coronel; incluye que usted reciba la dosis apropiada de feromonas que _su alfa_ segrega al sentir que la nueva vida viene en camino.

Su mano instintivamente fue a su aun plano abdomen, sintiendo sus músculos duros y firmes, junto a una sensación de calidez que nunca había sentido. Su omega interno le gritó que eso que sentía, era su cachorro, suyo y de su alfa.

—Un cachorro… –fue lo único que salió de sus labios, en un susurro anhelante.

—Así es, amo Hal. Un pequeño y lindo cachorro que llegará en seis meses si actuamos con rapidez y nos aseguramos de que tenga todo lo que usted y él necesitan.

Y así, con la eficiencia que tanto caracterizaba a Alfred Pennyworth, en dos días había hecho su mudanza a la “casa” de su alfa. Su encuentro no fue el que tenía planeado, pero tampoco se podía quejar. Guardaría por el resto su vida ese instante tan efímero y tan eterno al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Estás aquí! –Mencionaba una y otra vez el alfa de hierbabuena mientras entre sus brazos sostenía a su omega y su mejilla se restregaba sobre la ajena, soltando sus feromonas–. Al fin están en casa.

Y es que para el príncipe de la ciudad maldita, había sido un calvario mantenerse lejos de los que eran su familia. Su pasado trágico le hacía querer tener a Jordan en casa, en una esfera de cristal donde nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Pero bien sabía que eso iba en contra de lo que el exmilitar le permitiría y nuevamente su parte racional y sus instintos, entraban en conflicto.

—Sí, aquí estamos, Spooky. –Suspiró sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía gelatina, una paz y seguridad nunca antes experimentaba le recorría todo el cuerpo–. No nos iremos a ningún otro lugar. –Aseguró mientras su dulce aroma se liberaba y se mezclaba con el del padre del cachorro que venía en camino.

Fueron meses de cambios, de adaptación y de conocimiento; pues si bien la pareja tenía sentimientos, un vínculo y un cachorro en camino, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Ambos tuvieron que sentarse a hablar sobre que les gustaba y que no, sobre lo que querían y sobre todo, se tuvieron que dedicar tiempo a conocerse como pareja mientras aprendían sobre el embarazo y se preparaban para ser padres.

No eran colegiales hormonados que habían cometido un error, eran adultos conscientes de su vida y la vida que venía en camino. Hombres de bien hechos y derechos, que ante una simple desacuerdo, no mandaban todo a volar. Por el contrario, esos seis meses fueron la base de su relación, de cómo querían llevarla y hacia donde querían llegar.

Una noche de marzo, fue la que el pequeño cachorro decidió era un buen momento para nacer y así, entre contracciones, sudor y algo de irritabilidad el excoronel, Hal Jordan, ingresaba en la sala de operaciones para dar a luz a su primogénito. Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que la sala del exclusivo hospital se viera abarrotada de gente pues todos sus amigos estaban ahí para ver al pequeño Wayne.

—Felicidades Bruce, tienes un precioso y perfecto bebé varón. –Anunció la doctora Leslie con sonrisa en rostro–. Anda, ven a conocerlo.

Y así, entre palabras de felicitación y buenos deseos, el millonario entró en la habitación designada a su pareja llenándose la vista con la imagen más hermosa que había tenido hasta ese momento, pues el piloto se encontraba amamantando a su vástago. Con calma se fue acercando hasta que pudo ver dentro de las mantas azules una cabellera negra y una manita que se aferra al pectoral del castaño.

Las palabras sobraban y lo único que hicieron fue besarse, con delicadeza y amor, siendo el único testigo de ese momento, un pequeñín de ojos azules cual zafiros y piel clara.

.

.

.

—Empiezo a creer que ese libro es más importante que yo. –Me reclamas mientras tu mejilla se frota con la mía.

—Eso jamás, es solo que quiero terminarlo… ya sabes… antes de no recordarlo. –Te digo sintiendo dolor al ser consciente de eso, pero he aceptado lo que vendrá.

—Mmm… entonces tendrás que dejarme algunas cuantas páginas, también se vale que se conozca mi punto de vista. –Me besas con amor–. Así tampoco olvidaras cuanto te he amado desde hace tantos años. –Me haces levantarme de mi silla y me abrazas con la misma intensidad que ese primer día de nuestra vida en común–. Pero de momento es hora de ir a comer, después del postre podemos ir a la biblioteca para que sigas escribiendo.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	9. IX

Nunca en la vida imaginó que tendría un cachorro, mucho menos que tendría un alfa y que sería feliz. Su vida como omega, era algo en lo que no había pensado y ciertamente, se estaba llevando grandes y agradables sorpresas. Su primer cachorro era una cosita hermosa y no solo por ser suyo y de Wayne. El pequeño Dick, era por si solo un amor, era tierno a más no poder, de sonrisa y mirada vivaz, inquieto e intrépido, amoroso y bien portado, con la curiosidad propia de la edad y de todo niño.

Su vida como omega era lo que muchos desearían y Jordan, sinceramente ni se había propuesto obtenerla. Tenía un alfa fuerte, guapo y muy vigoroso; que aparte de los atributos físicos, tenía una nada despreciable cuenta bancaria que poco le interesaba y un mayordomo, que parecía más un padre para su alfa, un abuelo para su cachorro y un suegro para él. Su vida había dado un giro de 180° al aceptar a Bruce y tener al pequeño Richard.

Tuvo que dejar su trabajo con Carol, pero ella entendió y contra todo pronóstico le felicitó, diciéndole que ya era hora de que hiciera su vida, pero que ni creyera que se desharía de ella, cosa que simplemente hacía gruñir un poco a su alfa. Y es que dicha sea la verdad, Bruce Wayne, era demasiado celoso. Trataba de no demostrarlo, pero siempre fallaba miserablemente.

—Ok. Hal, te amo demasiado y es lo primero que quiero que quede claro. –Dijo el azabache una tarde justo después de que Carol se retirara–. Eres el padre de mi hijo y el único por el que daría todo cuanto tengo, por tenerte a salvo. –Siempre supo que sus palabras eran en serio y con los años le demostraste cuan verdaderas eran–. Sé que no requieres que te cuide, vaya si sé bien que tu solo puedes cuidarte, pero por lo que más ames, déjame cuidarte.

Y sin esperar siquiera su aprobación, liberó tu aroma mientras abrazaba al castaño de forma posesiva y besaba sus labios. Su naturaleza tomaba el control y es que, su alfa interno requería dejar en claro que era SU OMEGA, que solo él podía abrigarlo con su aroma, que era la persona que los cuidaría sin importar que sucediera. Por primera vez en la vida, el pelinegro sentía que no era quien tenía el control y que Hal, cuando lo quisiera, podría irse de su lado.

—Si serás tonto. –Respondió al terminar el beso–. Solo a ti te dejo cuidarnos. –Y en una muestra de amor y “ _sumisión_ ” expuso su cuello cuello–. Solo a ti te he dejado marcarme, mi alfa. –Dejó salir su aroma dulce y fresco para armonizar con el de su pareja.

Con el correr de los meses, su pequeño retoño, comenzó a hablar y por petición de Alfred, fue llevado a la guardería para que interactuara con otros niños de su edad. Eso dejaba al ex militar con demasiado tiempo de sobra, según su criterio, por lo que decidió retomar viejo hábitos militares. Entrenó justo como cuando cadete y su cuerpo en breve tomo la firmeza y dureza que siempre le había caracterizado.

Una mañana, tras terminar su entrenamiento, se topó con su flamante pareja que había regresado a casa por unos documentos olvidados. Fue justo como esa primera vez, basto solo verse a los ojos para olvidarse del mundo y con suerte llegar a su alcoba donde el calor del celo les embriagaba por completo. Se entregaron a su amor una vez más, igual a todas las que habían compartido desde que vivieran juntos y como grata y feliz consecuencia; un nuevo cachorro vendría en camino.

Un par de semanas después de esa mañana tan candente, ambos hombres estaban nuevamente frente a Leslie, quien sonriente les daba la noticia de que volverían a ser padres. El amor que vio en los ojos del que era alfa, sería una de las imágenes que más atesoraría por el resto de su vida. Olvidándose del lugar, el estoico millonario, besó con infinita ternura al hombre de su vida. Su alfa interno estaba que estallaba de felicidad, pues su omega le daba un nuevo hijo.

La noticia fue recibida con afecto por su pequeño hijo, quien ya se hacía ilusiones por ser el hermano mayor y con un Alfred que nuevamente le prohibía su rutuna de entrenamiento para insistirle en realizar yoga si es que quería hacer ejercicio. Éste embarazo fue tan distinto al primero, que Jordan casi podía jurar que sería el último. Si bien no tuvo los malestares matutinos que padeció con Dick, su asco por casi todo se hizo presente durante casi todo el primer trimestre.

Fue un calvario que se le antojaran tantas cosas para comer y que al tenerlas enfrente, simplemente no podía probar bocado del asco que le generaba. Su humor no era tan bueno como normalmente lo era y muchos fueron los que sufrieron ese cambio. Hal Jordan, ex militar, independiente, rebelde y omega embarazado; poco toleraba alguna injusticia o agresión innecesaria. Derivado de esto, más de un alfa tonto, recibido demandas por daños a la moral; y es que, el castaño a sus treinta y seis años, aun estando embarazado, se veía espectacular. Ni que decir de su dulce aroma intensificado por su estado y su mirada vivaz que a más de uno atraía.

¡Oh sí! Muchos fueron los que sufrieron el desquite de las frustraciones del ex coronel, quien no se midió y rompió algunos cuantos huesos, pero al ser un omega embarazado, la justicia estaba de su lado. Eso sí, no fue la misma historia para el tonto que decidió querer tocar de más a la pareja del dueño de más de media ciudad, porque ahí la historia fue diferente. Un alfa totalmente molesto no es bueno y menos si esté alfa en particular es fuerte, entrenado en un par de disciplinas marciales y con serios problemas de posesividad. Tienes como resultado un hombre con un diagnóstico de recuperación de diez a quince meses y sin la más mínima de las posibilidades de hacer algo con su vida, pues ante los ojos de Gotham, Bruce Wayne, solo había defendido a su dulce, inocente y embarazado de siete meses, omega.

Por fin, el noveno mes llego y con ello una cálida tarde de verano a mediados de agosto, cuando su segundo hijo decidió nacer. Nuevamente, la sala del hospital fue repleta de personas, solo que esta vez, era el cuerpo táctico de elite de las fuerzas aéreas del país los que esperaban ansiosos la llegada del cachorro que aun sin conocerlo, ya adoran tanto como a Dick y por el que darían la vida de ser necesario.

—No le veo caso, amo Bruce, a que se ponga celoso. –Dijo el inglés al ver que su pupilo aun mascullaba palabras a todo el equipo Delta Force–. Por el contrario, debería sentirse feliz de saber que sus cachorros contaran siempre con la mejor protección que cualquier niño pueda tener. –Y es que él, como exmilitar, comprendía mejor que nadie ese vínculo.

Por segunda ocasión en su vida, Leslie, salió a darle una buena noticia al hijo de su fallecido amigo, sintiéndose agradecida por poder darle alegrías al niño que había sufrido tanto.

— ¡Felicidades, Bruce! Eres nuevamente padre de un fuerte y sano cachorro.

.

.

.

Y así es como llegaste a nuestra vida, mi querido Jay. Un cachorro celoso y demandante con el que tu padre tuvo que aprender a compartir. Sonrió por recordar esos días.

— ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisita? Espero que sea porque estás pensando en mí. –Llegas a mi lado y me robas un beso que me deja sin aliento y sonriendo más.

—Sí, de hecho sí. Recordaba los días en que Jason, peleaba contigo mi atención.

—Ni me lo recuerdes por favor. –Me pides mientras haces un gesto de sufrimiento–. Ese sí que fue un cachorro difícil, mira que querer que solo fueras para él. Aun recordarlo me trae dolores de cabeza.

Me levanto de mi cómoda silla y llegó a tu lado. Me siento en tus piernas y te abrazo justo como hace años, envolviéndote con mi aroma y pegando mí frente a la tuya. Me pierdo por un instante en el azul grisáceo de tu iris y te sonrió de la misma forma que esa vez.

—Tú eres mi único alfa. –Te robó un pequeño beso–. No tienes de que estar celoso y menos, de tu hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Nuestra historia  
> Universo: AU. Omegaverse. Mpreg  
> Advertencias: +18, sexo explícito, lenguaje altisonante.  
> Género: Romance

**#HalBru #BruHal #BatLantern #NuestraHistoria**

**Capítulo X.**

— _«Un segundo hijo, es perfecto»._ Decían. _«Así no estarán solitos y podrán jugar juntos»_. Cómo si en verdad mis hijos pudieran solo jugar. _«Los segundos cachorros son siempre tranquilos y nada traviesos»._ Si como no. –Eran varias de las oraciones que se escuchaban murmuraba el castaño omega mientras buscaba a sus hijos.

Dick y Jay, como solían llamarlos en casa, eran cachorros hermosos. De cabellos negros y ojos azules, aunque lo de Jason eran casi turquesas y los Richard, zafiros. El menor de mirada avasallante y temeraria, justo como la de él y con el ceño fruncido marca Wayne que había heredado de su alfa. Mientras que el primogénito era de mirada coqueta y divertida, justa la clase de mirada que el ex militar solía tener en su soltería y con la cual muchos habían caído a sus pies.

Bruce, siempre le decía que morirá de un coraje cuando su cachorro creciera y atraiga a demasiados pretendientes. Solo esperaba que la vida fuera benevolente con él y que su casta fuera la de un alfa, porque de ser un omega; ya podía ir pensando en clases particulares de defensa dentro del perímetro de la mansión. Mientras que con su segundo hijo, rogaba fuera omega, pues de alguna forma el universo tenía que compensarle ese carácter hosco y difícil; así como esa posesividad que tenía para con Hal.

Mientras que Jordan, solo pensaba seriamente en aceptar la propuesta de Kyle y, colocar en sus pequeños retoños, rastreadores que le permitieran saber dónde se metían, pues con tan solo cuatro y dos años respectivamente; esos niños eran demasiado escurridizos, tenaces y aventureros para su propio bien y para la tranquilidad de ambos padres. Se prometió no volver a dejarlos jugar con su viejo escuadrón, quienes parecían divertirse al enseñarles tácticas básicas y simples; pero que le hacían sufrir cada día.

Cuando al fin logró encontrarlos, cómodamente dormidos y abrazados el uno al otro en el sofá de la biblioteca, pudo respirar tranquilo, y es que, la bendita “casa” donde vivían tenía más cuartos que cualquier de los hoteles donde por alguno u otra razón, se había hospedado. Haciendo con esto que buscarlos y sobre todo encontrarlos, fuera más que difícil y cansado.

Al verlos sanos salvos, simplemente se unió a ellos, abrigándolos con su aroma, sintiendo cómo se acomodaban junto a él y así abrazados los tres, tomaron una pequeña siesta. Cuando el alfa de la casona llegó y fue a la biblioteca en busca de su familia, simplemente sonrió por lo perfecta de esa imagen. Suerte era tener la tecnología de punta y poder inmortalizar ese instante para la eternidad.

Con calma y amor, se acercó a su omega, sentándose sobre la mullida alfombra junto a él; acariciando sus castaños cabellos y recibiendo en respuesta un ronroneo que le calentaba el corazón. Tras unos minutos más de contemplación del que fuera el amor de su vida y resignado a tener que despertar a sus pequeños, es cómo trajo del mundo de los sueños a quienes eran su vida.

Decir que cambiarían sus vidas, que gustosos regresarían a ser quienes eran antes de estar juntos era mentir. Fuera de lo demandante de sus hijos, de lo celoso y posesivo que era Jay, de lo travieso y aventurero que era Dick; por nada del mundo cambiarían eso que tenían. Pero nuevamente, una nueva vida se unía a ellos, un tercer cachorro revolucionaba sus días. Pues a pesar de ser un hombre de negocios, una alfa imponente y que a simple vista parecía insensible, Bruce Wayne, se daba el tiempo para estar con sus hijos, para ayudar a su omega en la educación así como para las cosas más básicas como lo era la hora del baño y que resultaba una tarea titánica cuando de Jay se trataba.

Para cuando se enteraron del tercer heredero del imperio Wayne, este cachorro llevaba ya cinco meses de vida. Un embarazo que en nada se parecía a los demás; sin ascos, ni malestares, sin cambios de humor y solo por esa pequeña pancita que sobre salía del siempre plano abdomen, era como no estar embarazado. Algo que el piloto agradecía infinitamente. Para cuando supieron del pequeño en camino, el tiempo de espera se les hizo corto y antes de terminar de procesar la idea, nuevamente se encontraban en la clínica de Leslie quien traía al mundo a un nuevo miembro de la familia Wayne-Jordan.

En esta ocasión, en la sala de espera solo estaban los más allegados a ambos padres, siendo, Barry y Carol, por parte de Hal y que gustosos jugaban con un Dick de casi seis años y por parte de Bruce, Oliver y Clark quienes estaban encantados con el pequeño Jason.

—En serio Wayne –comentó con sonrisa burlesca–, debes de dejar de andar haciéndole cachorros al coronel, aunque le salgan tan lindos. –Y es que Queen, vivía encantado con el pequeño que casi podía jurar sería un alfa y que parecía llevarse de maravilla con su cachorro pelirrojo–. A éste paso, comenzaré a creer que es tu forma de mantenerlo a tu lado y que lo tienes en contra de su voluntad. –Se burló sin recato alguno, sabiendo que el omega jamás se dejaría manipular así, pero disfrutando de ver a su amigo y socio enojarse. Aun no le había perdonado del todo, haber enamorado al castaño, aunque en realidad no sintiera más que amistad por él.

—En serio, Queen; recuérdame ¿Por qué diantres somos amigos? –Gruñó su pregunta, rogando al cielo por paciencia. Su omega llevaba varias horas en el quirófano y sus nervios estaban ya crispados.

— ¡Oh, eso es muy fácil! Verás…

Lo que seguramente sería una elocuente e ingeniosa respuesta, se vio interrumpida por una Leslie de mirada cansada aunque sonriente. Quien le anunciaba una vez más, que era papá; llevándolo de inmediato a ver a su pareja.

—Bruce –le llamó al inicio del corredor que lo llevaría a la habitación del de ojos avellana–; fue un parto complicado que afortunadamente salió bien. Hal, está cansado y si bien no corre ningún peligro, me veo en la obligación de informarte que a su edad, ya no es recomendable un embarazo más.

El pelinegro asintió, ya intuía que algo así pasaría, su amado aún era joven, pero su vida llena de esfuerzos físicos ya le pasaba factura, así como la edad misma; pues lo ideal para los omegas era tener descendencia entre los 25 y 35 años, y su pareja ya estaba en más sobre en los cuarenta que en los treinta. Tendrían que hablar sobre cuidarse o en definitiva, operarse para no poner en riesgo su vida.

—Descuida, hablaré con él y tomaremos las medidas necesarias. –Le sonrió a la que consideraba una figura materna, de quien recibió un abrazo y una de las más sinceras felicitaciones por su paternidad.

Entró con sigilo, no quería despertar a su omega en caso de que este estuviera durmiendo, recuperando las fuerzas perdidas. Pero una vez logró llegar a su lado, creyendo que no lo había alertado, se llevaba una sorpresa no tan sorpresiva. Su pareja le demostraba que a pesar de los años fuera de combate, seguía con los sentidos tan agudos como el día que lo conoció.

—Hola, tenebroso. –Le sonrió y abrió lentamente sus ojos, enfocándose en su alfa.

—Hola, Coronel. –Se acercó a los labios que tanto amaba besar y dejo ahí un beso, siendo al fin consciente del aspecto en verdad cansado de su pareja–. Descansa, fue un parto difícil, cariño; en cuanto traigan a nuestro hijo te despertaré… aunque muy probablemente lo hagas apenas y giren el picaporte de la puerta. –Tomó su mano, esa que no tenía la intravenosa y enlazó sus dedos, dejando salir su aroma para abrigar al de piel dorada.

El que fuera un gran líder de escuadrón y el mejor piloto de su generación, suspiró con gozo, con el placer de saberse amado y protegido. Dejó que sus defensas cayeran mientras aspiraba ese aroma que le hacía sentir en casa, seguro y feliz.

—Contigo aquí, ahora sí puedo dormir. Te amo, Bruce… ¡ah! Y se llamara Tim. –Susurró mientras el sueño se apoderaba de su cansado cuerpo.

El millonario sonrió, tal parecía que esta vez no le habían dejado opción al elegir el nombre de su tercer hijo, pero después de ver lo cansado que se veía su omega, sabía que no le negaría el nombrar al cachorro como deseara, de todas formas, Timothy Wayne, sonaba perfecto.

.

.

.

—Te amo. –Me dices bajito, justo al lado de mi oído haciendo que deje de escribir mientras un suspiro sale de mi boca.

—También te amo. –Te respondo mientras aspiro tu aroma, sintiéndome seguro y en casa.

Me tomas de la mano y me ayudas a levantarme de mi silla, dejando así de lado mi cuaderno y mi pluma, para de inmediato ser abrazado por ti.

—Feliz aniversario, rebelde. –Me dices tras terminar un beso dulce y mientras me entregas una pequeña caja.

—Feliz aniversario, Spooky. –Sonrió mientras te entrego una pequeña caja con mi regalo. Estamos por fundirnos en uno de esos besos que hacen que pierda el piso bajo mis pies cuando el más escandaloso de nuestros amigos entra a la biblioteca como si fuera su casa.

— ¡Ey, par de tortolitos! Déjense de arrumacos, esos guárdelos para la noche. –Nos abraza y felicita–. Ahora, vayan abajo antes de que por obra y gracia divina, hagan un cachorro más.

—En serio Queen, ¿Por qué diablos es que somos amigos? –Le vuelves a preguntar por no sé qué ocasión en la vida y tanto él como yo, solo reímos.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues al fin, un capítulo más. Al fin llegó nuestro tranquilo y pacifico Tim. Algo me dice que incluso de bebé, era todo un amor. De esos que no dan lata y son los causantes de que muchos caigan en la trampa de que los bebés son lindos, tiernos, adorables y pura miel sobre hojuelas. Suerte que tuve un bebé Jason en mi juventud y que me hizo abrir los ojos a la realidad. 
> 
> Espero que aún les llame la atención y hayan disfrutado del capítulo.


End file.
